Ona
by fanka77
Summary: Ona jest wszystkim, czego szukał w idealnej kobiecie...


„_**Ona"**_

Znowu to robi… Siedzi wpatrzona w ekran komputera, zamknięta we własnym, cichym świecie i zupełnie nieświadoma tego, co dzieje się wokół. Skupiona na pracy, tak usilnie próbuje znaleźć tam coś, co mogłoby pomóc im w rozwiązaniu zagadki, że zapomina zupełnie o swoich potrzebach, ignorując nawet ból, który (dobrze o tym wiedział) od kilkunastu minut dręczył jej głowę.

Tabletka Tylenolu i szklanka wody, jakie postawił obok niej kilka minut temu, nadal pozostawały nietknięte i wiedział, że jeśli ona zaraz ich nie zażyje, objawy się nasilą, i znacznie trudniej będzie pozbyć się tej migreny. Jest jednak uparta i choć czasem ta cecha jej charakteru bardzo go irytowała, to była jednocześnie jednym z powodów, dla którego tak bardzo go pociągała.

Jej determinacja, upór i spontaniczność, nie raz wpakowały ją już w kłopoty, ale z drugiej strony sprawiały, że była diabelnie dobra w swojej robocie. Miała niesamowity instynkt i wyczucie, a co ważniejsze, nie były to umiejętności wyćwiczone, a dane jej przez naturę. Quantico tylko pomogło jej je rozwinąć i dlatego była tak cennym nabytkiem. Wykorzystywała swój naturalny potencjał i „niedoskonałości" w sposób, o jakim wielu się nie śniło i nie mógł być z niej dumniejszy.

Już tego pierwszego dnia, gdy się spotkali wiedział, że jest niezwykła, a czas pokazał, że się nie mylił. Gdyby tylko czasami zechciała słuchać, kiedy mówił, by bardziej na siebie uważała… Jednak, nie. Ona za wszelką cenę próbuje udowodnić wszystkim, że mimo swojej niepełnosprawności, jest w stanie dorównać każdemu, nierzadko ryzykując swoim zdrowiem, a nawet życiem. Po jakie licho? Ci, którzy ją znają, wiedzą, jak jest w istocie i szanują ją za ciężką pracę, poświęcenie i lojalność, a szczególnie za serce, które na każdym kroku okazuje ludziom. Widać jednak, jej bolesna przeszłość sprawia, że nadal czuje się niedoceniana i dlatego wciąż szuka wyzwań, które pozwoliłyby jej to zmienić. Przynajmniej tak przypuszczał na podstawie swoich dyskretnych obserwacji…

Lubi na nią patrzeć. STOP! Pomyłka. On kocha na nią patrzeć. Mógł to robić godzinami i prawdę powiedziawszy, nigdy nie czuł się przy tym znudzony. Jak mógłby, skoro jest taka niezwykła, ekscytująca, taka… niepowtarzalna? Jedno spojrzenie, jeden gest, czy słowo i czuł, jak jego ciało ożywa na nowo, a świat nabiera jaśniejszych barw. Ma tę cudowną właściwość, że potrafi rozjaśnić najgorsze mroki ludzkiej egzystencji i nie potrzebuje do tego niczego. Wystarczy ciepłe spojrzenie, uścisk dłoni, albo delikatny uśmiech, by człowiek poczuł błogi spokój. Każdemu potrafi przynieść ukojenie, z nim na czele, a jednak ją samą nie łatwo jest pocieszyć, gdy cierpi, gdy coś ją gnębi. Widział to nie raz. Widział to, gdy ludzie z jej przeszłości nadal patrzyli na nią z góry, widział, gdy jej matka starała się ją przekonać, że praca na ulicach, to nie dla niej, widział, gdy kolejni, znudzeni jej głuchotą adoratorzy znikali z jej życia, pozostawiając za sobą morze wątpliwości i zachwianą samoocenę, i widział tamtego dnia, gdy zaginął Levi. Widział to, gdy Phyllis Randall zarzuciła jej zdradę zaufania, jakie w niej pokładała, gdy wznowiono śledztwo dotyczące jej zastrzelonej w banku córki, widział, gdy padała ofiarą chorych gier najróżniejszej maści psychopatów i widział, gdy ludzie, którym ufała, zdradzali jej przyjaźń. W takich momentach dopiero można było dostrzec, jak krucha jest w istocie. I choć starała się skrywać ból, jego nie mogła oszukać. Wtedy starał się być przy niej, pocieszyć ją tak, jak ona pocieszała jego i chociaż wiedział, że ukojenie głównie przynosiła jej wiara, jedyna niezachwiana rzecz w jej życiu, to miał nadzieję, że jego zaangażowanie choć w maciupkiej części też miało w tym swój udział.

Nie wie, czy ona w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę, jak ważna jest dla niego. Czasem wydaje mu się, że tak, że ona to wyczuwa. Trudno mu to jednak stwierdzić jednoznacznie, bo prawda jest taka, że nigdy nie powiedział jej tego w oczy, ani nigdy nie usłyszał od niej podobnych słów. Zamiast tego były gesty, uśmiech, dotyk, niby bezdźwięczne, a jednak bardziej wymowne niż słowa. W takich chwilach, w dwójnasób czuje tę więź, która połączyła ich wraz z pierwszym spotkaniem i modli się, by wreszcie zebrać się na odwagę i wyznać to, co leży mu na duszy.

Kocha ją. Wie o tym. Wie od bardzo dawna. Ona jest wszystkim, czego szukał w idealnej kobiecie. Jest dobra, wesoła, zabawna, spontaniczna, szczera, lojalna, silna, a zarazem delikatna. Jest niewiarygodnie piękna. Ma klasę, wdzięk i grację, styl, jakiego wiele kobiet może jej tylko zazdrościć, bo choć skrywa się za dość konserwatywnymi ubraniami, robi to tak, że każdy mężczyzna znajduje ją niezwykle intrygującą i seksowną. Ma w sobie pasję i ogień, a przy tym nadal pozostaje uosobieniem niewinności. Ta mieszanina przeciwności, jakie w niej siedzą, działa na niego, jak nic innego sprawiając, że nie może przestać o niej myśleć. Zupełnie, jak teraz…

Jak to jest, że przy niej czuje się taki silny i słaby zarazem? Silny, bo dla niej chce zabijać smoki i przenosić góry, chronić ją nawet kosztem życia. Słaby, bo wystarczy jedno błagalne spojrzenie tych orzechowych oczu i nie potrafi odmówić jej niczego.

Ma nad nim władzę, jakiej nie posiadła jeszcze żadna kobieta, a jednak zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadza. Pierwszy raz czuje w ten sposób. Pierwszy raz jest gotów poświęcić swoją niezależność, gdyby tylko zechciała. Czy tak właśnie działa miłość? Najwyraźniej…

Znów na nią spojrzał. Potarła opuszkami palców nasadę nosa i on wie, że musi być bardziej stanowczy. Praca, nie zając. Nie ucieknie. Ona potrzebuje odpoczynku i chwili dla siebie. Potrzebuje miejsca, gdzie się na chwilę położy, zamknie oczy i pozwoli, by ból ustał, by jej naturalne umiejętności się zregenerowały. On o tym wie. Zna ją nie od dziś i dlatego zaraz wstanie, podejdzie do jej biurka, a kiedy już zyska jej uwagę, raz jeszcze poda jej wodę i pigułkę, a potem przekona ją, by pomyślała trochę o sobie. Ma już przecież wprawę…

Podchodzi i robi, co postanowił, a w zamian dostaje zmęczony, ale nadal cudowny uśmiech, który wprowadza jego serce w drżenie.

Ona wstaje i pozwala mu odprowadzić się do biblioteki, gdzie stoi nieduża, ale wygodna kanapa. Siada, a potem kładzie się na poduszkach, tak jak ją o to poprosił. Przez cały ten czas, on nie puszcza jej dłoni, a kiedy wzrok jej zaczyna ciążyć, szepcze łagodne:

- _Słodkich snów, Sue…_

_- Dobranoc, Jack…-_ słyszy w odpowiedzi i patrzy, jak opadają jej powieki.

Zdejmuje swoją marynarkę, okrywa ją, by nie zmarzła, a potem delikatnie całuje w czoło i mówi:

- _Dobranoc, kochanie…_

Potem wychodzi. Wróci jednak wkrótce, by zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku, a w międzyczasie, może wreszcie zrobi choć część swojej roboty? W końcu to, co najbardziej go rozpraszało, śpi teraz smacznie w cichej bibliotece. Przynajmniej na razie…

KONIEC


End file.
